Gravity Falls: A New Beginning?
by TardisFan17
Summary: A new citizen arrives in Gravity Falls, the citizen then proceeds to meet Mabel and Dipper, they go on many adventures together, until. They find what is called an Electric in the journal, as the citizen acts weird whenever it is mentioned. What is he hiding? Could he be an Electric? Find out by reading. I do not own Gravity Falls. I own no part of Disney, nor the tv shows. Thanks.
1. New Beginnings

A bus is seen driving in on the road as dust is flying behind it, as a family of three is seen. A tall , buff , and strong man with a white tank-top, black pants, a biker glove on his right hand, a black mustache that wraps his lips as if a snake was hidden with sideburns that grow to the tips of the beard along with short black hair that is combed over like a slick haircut.

A woman beside him with dark brown hair that ends at the shoulders, her chin ends with a small curve as she had beautiful Hazel eyes, and next to the two a boy.

The boy wearing only a midnight blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans with two black shoes , as he lifted his head revealing that he strongly resembled his mother with the dark brown hair, and hazel eyes, as his hair ended just under his ears as he wore a camouflage hat that bore a red target with a lightning bolt struck in the middle.

" Chase, don't be so sad… I know what happened back there was… traumatizing but I promise, you'll have new experiences in Gravity Falls. " The woman spoke to the boy, Chase who looked to be around 13-14 years old.

" Mom, I'm fine. I'm fine….. " Chase ended quickly as he looked out the window with his father placing his arm around his shoulder speaking with a soft and cheerful tone. " Son, I used to be like you when I was your age. Except without the… you know. " His son nodded as his father's wife looked up to him and frowned.

" Adam, don't be worried about this. He'll be fine by tomorrow. He'll have new friends by then! " The mother spoke to the father. " I guess your right Claudia. " Adam looked at Claudia, as he smiled.

Soon the bus came to a stop as the three grabbed their bags and exiting the bus with Chase following closely. The bus left almost instantly as they left as two twin kids with water guns were shooting each-other. " Chase, go meet some friends, Your mother and I will take the stuff to our rooms.. "

Chase looked up with a smile as Adam took the boys hat off, and rubbed his head as he placed the hat back on. " Now, go have fun" He then smiled as Chase ran off with his parents walking down the street.

A building came into view as he ran, he spotted that the two twins ran in the building, as he then came closer revealing it to be the Mystery Shack. " A mystery shack eh? " Chase spoke, as he then walked in as an old man was yelling at the two, only to stop as the bell rang.

" NOW YOU TWO….. Oh! " The old man looked at the kid, walking behind the counter with a smile. " What do you need kid? A glass with a snowman in it? A glass door? " The kid looked up with an eye-brow raised as he looked at the twins whom glanced back and shrugged.

" Uhm actually, I'm new in town and I'm wondering if I can take a look around? " Chase spoke with a large smile, soon enough the old man nodded and the kid ran towards where the two twins went as he heard a conversation.

" Mabel! No! " One said. " Come on Dipper, don't be such a frown face " Suggesting that was Mabel speaking last, as Dipper was first, the boy walked around the corner catching the two as they exchanged looks.

"You heard all of that…" A boy with a blue trucker hat with a blue pine tree in-sigma, and brown hair. "Yes I did, I'm thinking…Dipper?" Chase spoke raising an eyebrow as the boy widened his eyes. " How did you? Yes. I'm Dipper and this is my sister, Mabel…"

" Nice to meet you, I'm Chase. " The boy spoke as he shook the twos hands. " I'm new in this town, and I was looking for some friends…. " Mabel and Dipper smiled, as they welcomed Chase as Dipper pulled out the Journal. The third one to be precise.

"What's that? " Chase asked, as Dipper pointed to a page and spoke. "It's the Journal. Written by a mysterious author of whom's identity remains hidden to this day." "It looks old Dipper… "Chase stopped speaking as a page with a figure bursting lightning bolts from his hands with glowing lightning colored eyes appeared.

The page read: "The Electric. And below it read, The Electric are humans whom are born with powers. Electrical powers to be precise. They could be your best friends. They have great personalities and strength beyond humanity's knowledge. I'm friends with one as of now, his name is unknown as we only proceed further into mystery. To find out, all that is hidden within Gravity Falls."

" Whoa… An Electric? Mabel! What if we find the Electric that was friends with the Author. Then we could know who he is! " Dipper shouted excitedly at Mabel, only then the two looked at Chase, who was paused in expressions. " Chase? " Mabel questioned, as he immediately shook his head and exclaimed " I'm fine Mabel… Just…. Interested in this.. " Chase let out a smile and a weak, fake laugh come out of his lips.

" It says that they are usually captured around the Gravity Falls area, but are hard to discover as they hide their markings. Which is either a lightning bolt, or a thunder cloud. In the areas of the back of the neck, or the bicep. " Chase paused Dipper as his eyes widened with Dipper raising an eyebrow.

" Chase, you alright? " Dipper questioned just staring at Chase. " Ye-Yeah! Heh heh.. I'm fine…" Chase hesitated as Dipper then had a thought _What's up with Chase? _Soon Dipper, Chase, and Mabel walked out the Mystery Shack, walking directly into the forests.

" Okay guys! Today we're gonna look for an Electric. Grab these cameras and lets go. We search people by checking their arms and the back of their necks."

Chase widened his eyes, as he had many thoughts running through his mind. _Will they find out my secret? Will they search me? I don't know… What will they do when they find out? _He then shook his head, as Mabel looked at Chase strangely. " Where are you from Chase? " This was an easy question.

" I'm from Bismarck, North Dakota. Well, near there anyways. Heh " He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, looking at Mabel who exchanged looks as well.

" Hey. Guys! " Dipper snapped his fingers as the two quickly looked at Dipper. " We gotta search to go on. " " Dude, how bout we look at the pool? Most people aren't hiding the back of their necks or arms there. " Chase suggested as Dipper jumped up in excitement. " YES YES! LETS GO! " They then zoomed off to the Gravity Falls pool as a lot of people were there today.

Dipper then took a look around as Mabel groaned with Chase " This is gonna take forever! " Mabel complained. " C'mon guys. Don't be kittens. As you say Mabel" Dipper made fun of the two. " Hey! That's my line! " Then the trio shared a laugh, as they stopped and searched.

After 3 hours of searching, people that left, people that came in and then left. They gave up. " We've checked everyone in Gravity Falls! How can there not be an Electric? " Dipper said as he was frustrated. " Maybe the one that was friends with the Author, as you say, was the remaining Electric? " Chase suggested as he scratched the back of his head.

Soon, the trio went home as they said there good nights as Chase walked out smiling, only to lose it. " Man, If they search me. They'll know… " After 3 minutes of walking, he saw the only hotel in Gravity Falls as he knocked on the door of the manager.

" Do you know where Adam and Claudia Bennet's rooms are? " He asked politely as the manager pointed to a number: 16. " Thanks. " Chase said as he walked up the stairs and looked at the rooms. " 14, 15, 17… Wait.. 17? Where's 16?! DAD! MOM! " Chase exclaimed as he was scared, soon he kicked the wall as he then had tears flowing down his cheeks. " Mom…. Dad… " His voice broke as he fell on the ground crying himself to sleep.


	2. Shocking Realizations

The next morning the manager poked Chase awake, as he noticed Chase was crying himself to sleep last night. " Hey, what's wrong? " He asked. " There is no room 16… I've lost my parents….." The manager looked up, as he noticed that. " Oh that's right. I replaced the door with a wall. Because they didn't want anyone stealing from them. " Chase looked at him strangely as the manager just pushed the wall, as it rotated into a room, seeing his parents in the room asleep on the bed.

" So. What? How is this even possible? " His parents woke up, to see him at the door, as his father yawned and stretched. "Chase? When did you get here? You weren't back last night? " Adam asked with his eyes pulling down, as he tried to keep them up. " The manager said you were in room 16, I didn't find it until now. I'm personally shocked. " Claudia woke up to see Chase, as she saw that he still had tears from his eyes and ran to him. Not worrying that she was wearing only her night-gown.

" Chase! My baby! What's wrong? Are you hurt? " She worried, as Chase replied. " Mom, I just didn't find the room, and I thought: Did you guys leave me? " She gasped and replied " Oh I'm so sorry! I thought the Manager would tell you? " She looked up to see the manager, as he shrugged. Apologizing and stating that he had " Simply forgotten what their son looked like ".

An hour later Chase had changed his clothes to a black leather jacket, and a white t-shirt. As he wore brown cargo pants and the same shoes as yesterday. Putting on his signature hat, he waved his parents goodbye, as he left the hotel and walked to the Mystery Shack.

He walked through the door, to see Dipper and Mabel watching TV. The first thought that came to his mind was _Prank Time Dip'n'Mabel. _To the thought, he smirked as he walked to the couch, and had a bat on a string in his hand placing it between the two, as then he tapped the two with it, causing them to turn and scream.

" AHHH! BAT BAT BAT! " Mabel screamed and then saw Chase behind the couch as she jumped behind to see Chase chuckling. Soon, the two bursted out laughing as Dipper was breathing, then looking behind the couch seeing the two laughing. "AHAHAHA! BAT! BAT! BAT! HAAHAHAH CLASSIC! " Chase laughed as Mabel couldn't hold it in anymore as she laughed even more.

Soon, they were out the door, ready for an adventure out in the day this time. They were investigating a search. The search for Bigfoot. They came across a large footprint, about twice the size of Chase himself. "Oh crap!" Chase spoke, smiling in excitement as he laughed, sliding down the hole. " Th-This could be it!" Dipper spoke in sheer excitement, jumping merrily.

With this distraction, Chase looked around, as he felt a large pain emit from his arm. "AGH! " He screeched, as he hit his knee, holding his arm. Capturing the attention of Dipper and Mabel, they ran towards him. " CHASE! " Chase looked up, his eyes brighter than his usual tone, mouth agape, as his tongue surged with electricity. A shaking occurred, a short earthquake as if. It occurred again, as if something were walking.

Whatever it was, it was getting close. Dipper began to panic, and grab Chase, who snapped out of whatever trance he was in. " Huh? " He looked, as Dipper and Mabel, whom were about 15 ft in front of him fled from the area, Chase looked behind him to see a large creature approaching him. " Woah! We need to get out of here! "

The thing was a large, brown haired creature. About 34 ft tall, it stomped on the ground into the footprint, an exact match, only three times the size. The mother Chase thought. Dipper and Mabel were gone, at a safe distance. Meanwhile they ran, Mabel stopped and looked behind her, Chase not in sight. " CHASE! " She turned and ran, to see large lightning bolts strike the ground they were once at. " MABEL! WE CANT GO BACK! WE NEED TO RUN! " Dipper spoke quickly, as Mabel dashed faster, with Dipper chasing behind. They reached the position they once were, to be shocked with what they saw.

They saw Chase on the ground, smoke emitting from his body. He was passed out, as the creature was on the ground, burning as well, as it was on the ground. Passed out as well. " CHASE! " Mabel yelled, dashing towards Chase. "Ugh…." Chase let out a weak moan, as Mabel held him up, as Dipper smiled, and cheered as he took photos of the grounded beast. "Dipper, he's…. alive, but…. Why was he on fire?" Mabel looked up, only for Dipper to shrug, and grab his newly earned cell phone. Minutes later, an ambulance arrived, the beast was gone, but they took Chase in.

**Wow, exciting chapter right? Well, this is my second chapter, and I'm feeling well for myself. Anywho, What will happen to Chase? Why was Chase emitting smoke from his body? Was he struck by something, as well as the creature? Did he cause it? Find out in the next chapter of Gravity Falls: A New Beginning. Again, I do not own Gravity Falls/ Disney nor the shows they own.**


	3. Search For An Electric

Within a few hours, 5 o'clock, he awoke. Dipper, Mabel, Adam, and Claudia were sitting by the bed. Mabel asleep with her head propped on the side of his arm. Dipper sat there, watching Chase wake up, as he jumped up " You're okay! " He woke up Mabel, as Chase's parents smiled. " What happened? " "We found you passed out. With the creature. " Mabel said, smiling that he was alright. "I'm fine guys, I just need to. AGH! " He sat up, falling back down on the bed, grasping his back.

"You won't be able to get out for a while, we'll be here everyday for you Chase" Mabel smiled, as Chase smiled back. Mabel's pale cheeks, now covered by her hands, were now decorated with red. "Anywho, we gotta get back to the shack. We also got you this. So you can talk to us. " Dipper pointed to a tablet that sat on the table next to Chase. " Thanks guys." He smiled.

The duo left, as Chase's mother and father stayed, smiling. " I'm glad you're alright. You only have minor injuries." Adam said. " Also, why did you use your…. Powers on the beast? " His mother said. " I had to save them, I'm not gonna let them get mauled by some… by some.. BY SOME LARGE SASQUATCH WHOM HAS NO MIND OF HIS OWN!" Chase yelled, looking at his parents. " We'll leave, but, I'm happy for you Chase. Happy that you met some good friends.. Unlike the ones in our last home." Adam spoke, as the duo left. Chase fell asleep soon after, waking up at 9 o'clock.

" I miss you, we had alot of fun today. Other than... You know. " Mabel said, smiling, Chase nodding. " Yeah, I know. But either way, I'll see ya tomorrow, in the .. probably afternoon. Still though, you found me smoking from my body? " Chase asked, Mabel confirming it with a yes.

"Huh?" The tablet was shaking, as he turned it on. It was Mabel. He swiped the screen to answer it to a smiling Mabel. "Hey Glip-glop! " She said, as Dipper was at the window behind her, at the desk, reading the journal. "Hey Mabel, what's up?" Chase replied, smiling. " Not much, how are you feeling?" She asked back, as he nodded. " I'm fine. Feeling a bit better, I should be there tomorrow. " He smiled, as she nodded. " Yay!" She raised her hands in the air, nearly dropping her tablet, as she caught it. " OOPS! " She turned her lips to a tight frown. " I'm not in as much pain as I was earlier, but I think I'm fine. Also, don't frown. Turn that frown around! " Chase said, smiling

" I miss you, we had alot of fun today. Other than... You know. " Mabel said, smiling, Chase nodding. " Yeah, I know. But either way, I'll see ya tomorrow, in the .. probably afternoon. Still though, you found me smoking from my body? " Chase asked, Mabel confirming it with a yes. " I hope you'll be alright Chase, you did have burns on your body. " Mabel spoke, with Chase smiling widely " I'm fine, don't worry. ".

Chase's arm began to light up turning to pain. " I-I gotta go, talk to you in the morning." He smiled, as they both shut off their tablets. "AGH! " He lifted his sleeve to reveal the lightning bolt shining, as he looked around the room his eyes turning to the same shade as earlier with his tongue surging with electricity. He shut his eyes, shook his head, and then ignored the pain, going to sleep again. In the morning he awoke to the sun shining through his window. " Huh? " He took off the tube from his arm, as he then stood up, walking to the door, grabbing his clothes. A few minutes later, he walked out the bathroom, placing on his hat, as he walked out of the hospital.

Upon arriving the Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper were outside on the ground, reading something from the journal. "Hey guys! " Chase spoke, catching the attention of both Dipper and Mabel. "Chase!" Mabel said, jumping up and running to Chase, nearly tackling him down. " Haha. " He smiled as he hugged Mabel, Dipper stood and walked to Chase. " You alright? Yesterday we saw a large yellow glow, right after you hung up on Mabel. What was that did you see it?" Dipper asked, obviously referring to the glow caused by Chase's symbol on his arm. Chase got nervous, as he rubbed the back of his head. "N-No, I didn't see it. Why?" He asked.

Electric, only this time. One of their suspects was Chase, and they were searching for the author's Electric friend. The search lasted hours, and hours to no avail no Electrik. "Chase, can we see the back of your neck? " Dipper said, as Chase nodded, turning around, as Mabel pulled down the collar, revealing nothing. " He's clean. " Mabel said. " What about his arm? " Dipper spoke, now catching the attention of Chase who jumped back a bit. " Oh no! No you are not! " He began to run, with Dipper and Mabel chasing.

"What are you hiding Chase?!" Dipper yelled, catching up a bit. "Get away from me! " Chase yelled back, jumping over a log, which Dipper jumped over as well. Shortly seconds later, Chase managed to lose Mabel and Dipper. Looking around the area, Chase sat down by a tree, as he then leaned his head back. " They're close…. Too close. I can't reveal my powers. I am not going to have them end up like my old friends… No. No no no!" He stood up, and walked around a bit.

Minutes later, he heard two screams. Mabel and Dipper. " Mabel. " He stood up, and dashed towards the scream, running through the trees, moss, grass, and ruins of this forest. He reached the area to reveal a large giant. A lot similar to the one they've encountered, only 34 ft taller. " CHASE! HELP! " Mabel screamed, as she looked at Chase who was dumbstruck. " No no no no no! " Chase spoke slowly, shaking his head as the creature roared. Bringing Mabel to it's mouth.

**What will happen next? Will Chase reveal his secret? Or will he refuse to, and find another way to save them? Find out next time on Gravity Falls: A New Beginning! Again, I own no parts of Disney, Gravity Falls, or any shows Disney owns. I do not own not even a tiny part. I don't own it.**


	4. Feelings Strike

**Last time we saw that Mabel was about to be eaten by the giant monster, how will Chase save her and Dipper in this chapter? Find out! NOW!**

Suddenly, Chase looked to his right, Mabel screaming for her life. Chase looked, to see a large rock, about the size of the creature's foot. He ran to it, grabbing it on the front side with his right hand, and on the bottom with his left, as he lifted it up, and walked to the creature's foot, dropping it. Causing a large roar as both Mabel and Dipper were dropped. Just in time, he caught Mabel, as the Mystery Cart caught Dipper, with a man at the wheel.

He wore a green Mystery Shack shirt, as he came out with blue jeans and black shoes. He bore a green hat on his head, as his skin was fair "Woah! Dudes, are you alright?" The man came out the cart asking, he was fat, his neck overlapping. Mabel held on to the standing Chase, who held her as she put her head against his chest, shaking. " C-Chase, you... Saved us? " Mabel looked up at him, her teeth chattering from fear, and her body shaking.

" Yeah. You alright? " He asked holding her close as she buried her head in his chest, tears escaping her eyes, and going down her cheeks like water dripping from a shower head. " Y-Yes! " She spoke, tightening her grasp, as if if he let go, she would fall further. " It's okay, you're safe. " He held her, as Dipper groaned, rolling off the cart, landing ontop of the man. " OOF! " Both said, as Dipper pushed himself off the man exclaiming, " Soos! You're here! Chase just saved us! " He said.

" Who's he, holding Mabel? " Soos pointed towards Chase, who walked to Soos. " I'm Chase. I'm new to this town. Been hanging with the gang. " Chase replied, as Soos looked at the creature. " Woah! How did you guys take that down?!" Soos asked, as Chase replied with a simple " Rock- Crushed Feet " He jumped in the Cart, after 5 minutes of explanation of what had happened, Soos agreed to take them to the Shack. They sped off, dust flying.

An hour later, Mabel woke up in her bed Chase sitting with Dipper looking at the Journal. " Huh? G-Guys? What... happened? " She caught both boys attentions getting them to run to her, smiling. " You're alright! Goodies! " Chase smiled, hugging Mabel as Dipper responded with this " That creature we encountered, it was a Sasquatch, or an overgrown sized version of one at-least. " This caused Chase to nod as Mabel, still shaking at what had happened, pushed herself to make a fake smile.

Grunkle Stan came to their room, looking at Chase first, growling slightly. " Wow, so you guys saw an over-sized Sasquatch! Darn! Awesome, but. Are you guys alright? Chase told me that you need to rest in bed. " He looked at Mabel. As she nodded, " I'm fine Grunkle Stan, just... " She shut her eyes, being silent for a few seconds before shaking her head, opening her eyes. " I'd say rest for the night Mabel. Please, I worry about you. Just as much as Stan does. " Chase said, Grunkle Stan nodding, only seeming nice while in-front of Mabel and Dipper.

Later in the night, Chase was staying for the night. All were asleep, as Mabel woke up, looking at Chase who was at her right, sleeping on the floor. She smiled slightly, as she got out of the bed, walking down to the kitchen. To grab a midnight snack, only to hear clanging in the other room. " Huh? " She spoke, finishing her cookie as she walked to the source of the sound, seeing Grunkle Stan walking around in-front of the vending machine. " Oh. " She shrugged, walking back to the kitchen, pouring a glass of milk as she drank from it, slowly as she sat in a chair, rubbing her eyes. Then suddenly, flashbacks of what happened earlier yesterday appeared, as she groaned, holding her head, shutting her eyes tightly as she hit the ground, the glass cup shattering beside her. She grabbed her head, as she saw something. Chase, when he caught her, had a lightning bolt on his arm that she missed the first time. She groaned as she shook her head, looking up, as she stood, shaking as she put her knees under her chin, and her arms around her legs.

The next morning Chase woke to Mabel sleeping next to him, on the floor with her pajamas. " Huh? " He sat up, looking at her as he rubbed his eyes, and looking at her. Sitting there for a few minutes, he thought of what would happen if he were to show his powers. _What would they do? Would they give me to the government? Or would they still be my friends? I really shouldn't be thinking about this kind of stuff._ He shook his head, standing up as he rubbed Mabel's hair, a smile appearing on her face. He stood as he walked to the counter, taking his hat, and putting it on his head, wearing a different set of clothes, that he picked out. A black t-shirt with a lightning bolt on the front, as he put on blue jeans, and his normal shoes, as he knelt next to Mabel, smiling.

A few minutes later he went downstairs to see Dipper making breakfast. Pancakes and Bacon with Eggs on the side. " Well! You're cooking! " He laughed as Dipper laughed back. " Ha ha ha, laugh while you can Chase. " Dipper shrugged as he gave Chase a plate of Bacon, and Pancakes that were wrapped in Maple Syrup after being spread with butter. " I'll bring this to Mabel... " Chase spoke as Dipper shrugged. " I can make you another plate? " He asked as Chase replied with " Just put bacon and pancakes on it for me, thanks. " He walked up the steps to the room, where Mabel was just getting dressed as she yawned. " Hey Chase. "

" Yeah, gotcha breakfast. Dipper's cooking by the way. " Chase spoke, causing Mabel to laugh " He's cooking?! " She laughed a bit harder as Chase nodded. " Anyways, I brought these up for ya. In-case if you were hungry. " He put the plate on the desk, as suddenly, he was hugged by Mabel. " Woah! " His eyes widened as it took him a few seconds to realize what was happening, as he hugged Mabel back. " Chase... I've been thinking, when you saved me yesterday. I realized... I realized that I.. " Mabel stuttered.

" You realized what? " Chase spoke, as she rubbed the back of her head, as she tapped the bed. Both of them sitting as she struggled to tell him what she realized. " So, what did you realize during your thoughts about yesterday? " He asked, as she swallowed. " I. Realized that... I think that you're cute. Smart, funny, supportive. You're always nice to me. And I realized that I... " Mabel spoke as Chased looked at her, raising an eyebrow. " And I realized that I liked you, and I was wondering if you felt the same way about me. I mean. You saved my life, nobody but my brother, Soos, and Grunkle Stan would do that, from falling. But nobody would pick up a rock and drop it on the giants leg without hesitating. " She spoke, as Chase smiled, hugging her.

" Mabel. I feel the same way, I do. When I met you, I thought: This is the nicest girl in the world, how would anyone reject her. If I had the chance, I would keep her. Keep her safe from all danger. " He spoke, smiling as she blushed a bit. He blushed as well, as they heard Dipper screaming for them. " Guys! Get down here quick! " He screamed erratically as they got off the bed, intertwining their hands as they walked together out the room.

**Ooooh! We have a couple! So Mabel and Chase like each-other, and now they're a thing, a duo, a couple of love birds. But, we saw that Dipper was screaming for them. What's going on? Is it someone from Chase's past that he spoke about in the previous chapter? Find out NEXT WEDNESDAY On, Gravity Falls: A New Beginning! Also, I do not own any part of Disney, Gravity Falls, or any of the shows that Disney owns. The only thing I own, is the O.C.s Chase, Adam, and Claudia. See ya next week! TF17 out!**


	5. Revelations

**So, last time we saw Mabel and Chase talking in her bedroom! Mabel had some weird visions, and now they're a thing! Don't be afraid to leave a review! Lets go!**

Mabel ran down the stairs with Chase, nearly falling as Dipper stood at the door, paralyzed as if he saw something, that went through him. " G-Guy... " He kept mumbling, repeating the same phrase : Guy. Mabel ran to Dipper, as Chase went out the door, scanning the area. " There's nothing there. " Chase told himself, as he turned to Dipper, who was in Mabels arms, mumbling the same word. " Dipper, you there? You okay?! " Chase looked at Dipper, whom's eyes were blank, as they were moving fast.

" Blimey! DIPPER! " Dipper was smacked, causing him to snap out of it, as a red mark was covering Dippers cheek. " What happened? " He asked, as Dipper looked up at Chase, holding his cheek. " What happened? " Mabel then asked, as Dipper looked at the door. " There were... 3... men in black suits! Three of them. They said they were friends of Chase, and they wanted you. But... Then, they... did something to me. " Dipper explained.

This caused a growl to emit from Chase, both Dipper and Mabel looking at him. " They're not friends. Never trust them... " His face turned to sheer anger, as did his voice. He stood, walking to the door. " If I'm not back, in 3 hours... Don't try to find me. Act as if everything is normal... " He was about to walk out as Mabel got up, and grabbed his hand, pulling him back. " NO! Don't go! We'll go with you. " Mabel begged Chase, as Chase shook his head no, shutting the door behind him as he left. Disappearing in the forest, Mabel looked at Dipper, who stood up and shook his head. " Where is he going? " She asked, Dipper shrugging.

-1 Hour Later-

Mabel and Dipper were throwing a ball at the wall, the ball bouncing back at them, as Mabel stopped, sitting down with her legs under her chin, and her arms wrapped around her shins. " I hope he'll be alright... " Meanwhile, Chase was running, he hid within the treeline, as he looked into a city, stopping he crouched behind a bush. " You want to capture me, eh? Well... Try it. " He spoke to himself, as he walked to the building. Within, many men in black were walking around, as they pulled out there guns, pointing within the shadows. " HEY! COME OUT OF THERE! " One shouted, as he shot, being zapped by lightning " AH! " Suddenly, the others shot, being hit by lightning bolts. Suddenly, the lightning struck men in black were revealed to be members of the blind eye.

" Hmph. " Chase spoke, walking straight towards the building, blasting each Blind Eye member to appear. Noting that his lightning shocks were not enough high voltage to be fatal, Chase smirked. Meanwhile, back at The Mystery Shack, a call came in. " Hello? " Dipper answered. " No. Chase isn't here. He left... an Hour and 34 minutes ago. Okay... He didn't go to your guys place? Weird. Okay... Bye. " He hung up as Mabel looked at him. " He isn't at his parent's Hotel Room. " Mabel then looked down, walking to the couch, frowning. " Don't worry Mabel. He'll be fine. He took down a giant bigfoot for goodness sake! Saved us! " Mabel replied to Dipper " Dipper... I've been, having these... Visions. Of what happened.. when we were saved by Chase. "

Dipper raised an eyebrow, as he sat next to her. " I... Saw Chase catching me, but. His sleeve covering his left bicep had a lightning bolt... " Mable explained, as Dipper opened his eyes widely. " Wait... So that means, he could be an Electric?! What?! " Dipper freaked out. " No, well. Possibly. I went down for a midnight Snack this morning, and then... I had that memory. Probably my mind playing tricks on me or something. I'm sure he's not an Electric... but if he is. What do we do? " Mabel asked Dipper. " Well. If he is, then we know he's an honest and friendly Electric. But, we have the chance to find out a whole bunch of stuff! Mabel! If he is an Electric, and he explains to us what happens. Then. We can either keep it a secret, between us. Or tell everyone. " Mabel looked down, tears falling from her eyes. " Don't cry Mabel! He'll be back in hopefully an hour and a half. " Dipper smiled " I'm sure of it. "

-1 Hour Later-

" It's been an hour, Dipper.. I hope he's o-! " Suddenly, the door busted open, as men in black returned, grabbing both Dipper and Mabel knocking them out, as when they awoke. Chase stood in-front of them, about 17 feet in-front of them. A large group of Men in black around them, as the two that captured Mabel and Dipper, were holding them. " CHASE BENNET! GIVE UP! WE HAVE YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS! " One spoke, Chase growling as his shirt was ripped. " Let them go... " He spoke quickly. " I don't want them hurt. You hurt them, you'll ALL regret it. " The Men in Black nodded, letting them go, as they ran to Chase. " Dude! You're okay! " Dipper spoke, as Mabel hugged Chase. " You two. GET INSIDE. NOW! " Mabel and Dipper looked at Chase, as they raised their eyebrows, looking at the gun-wielding men in black.

They shook their heads no, as Chase growled. " Fine. But don't get in my way. I need to handle this. Shut your eyes. " Mabel and Dipper nodded, covering their eyes, as Chase stepped to the center of the circle. Mabel and Dipper uncovered their eyes, as suddenly. They saw chase, blasting the men in black with electric bolts. They all went down, groaning. " C-Chase! You're an Electric! B-But, did you kill them? " Mabel looked at Chase, shocked. " No. I never kill. And yes I am an Electric, I tried to keep you all from knowing. But I guess it was inevitable. " He shocked the ground, shocking the downed men, as then they disappeared. " They're all members of the Blind Eye, trying to capture me so I don't get announced to anyone... " He growled slightly.

Mabel hugged Chase, who hugged back. " I KNEW IT! HAHA! Chase, why did you hide it from us though, we'd never hurt you. " Dipper asked him. " I was afraid. Afraid you might do experiments on me if you found out. So I kept it a secret. Do what you want. " Chase replied, as Dipper suddenly spoke. " We don't wanna do anything to you. We want to know, how you guys survived. If you guys knew the Journal Author. " This caused Chase to chuckle. " I'm the Son of an Electric. My father's a normal human, but my mother's an Electric. I bet she knows the Author. " Chase smiled, as they all hugged each-other. " Chase, we accept you in any way, shape or form. We don't care that you're an Electric. We care that you're our friend. " Mabel spoke, tightening her grip. " Alright guys. Let's go inside... and try to forget this mess.. " They all began to walk to the Shack.

**It's been revealed! CHASE IS AN ELECTRIC! Now Mabel and Dipper know, and his mother is an Electric too?! So, what happens next? Find out, next Wednesday on. Gravity Falls: A New Beginning! TF17 out! Also, this has been posted early due to school. And on Saturday, I will post Doctor Who: Agony of 13 a bit late. On Sunday, so. Thanks for reading, and leave a review!**


	6. Who is that?

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating, my laptop broke. Hopefully though, I'll get a new laptop. So using the computer is possibly temporary. Well ANYWHO! Last time we found out that Chase was INDEED an Electric. Taking down The Blind Eye singlehanded. Will we find out if his mother was the Electric, that the mysterious Author knew? FIND OUT NOW! Also, my upcoming story, Steven Universe: Will be brought back to EVERY SATURDAY! **

An ambulance had just sped off towards the hospital, carrying the last of the men in black away from the Mystery Shack. Dipper, Mabel, and Chase sat in the living room talking. " So, how long have you been an Electric? Were you born with it, or did a radioactive genetic experiment go wrong?" Dipper asked, earning a look from Chase of insult. " No, I was born with it. When I was born. The Doctors presumed that the mark was a birthmark. Then. I was on my way. " Chase replied. Seconds later, the door opened and shut, as a red head girl, wearing a green plaid t-shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a brown bomber hat, entered the room.

" Hey guys, woah. Who're you? " The female spoke, pointing towards Chase. " Hey Wendy! This is Chase. " Dipper spoke quickly, and smiled while doing so. " Sup? " Chase nodded his head up towards Wendy, who sat down next to Dipper, his cheeks glowing a bright red. " Uh oh, Dipper likes Wendy! " Chase laughed, smirking as Dipper picked up an empty soda can, and threw it at Chase's head. " Shut up! " Dipper shouted at Chase, earning laughter from him and Mabel.

" Haha! Dipper loves Wendy, Dipper loves Wendy! NANANANANA!" Mabel began to sing. Minutes later, Stan entered the room. And asked Dipper to come with him. The duo left, leaving Mabel, Wendy, and Chase. " Oh no. I'M OUTNUMBERED! AHH!" Chase shouted, and laughed. Wendy left shortly after, claiming she had some 'Family Biz'. Leaving only Chase and Mabel. " Chase? " Mabel caught his attention, " Yeah? " Chase replied. " Why do you choose to keep yourself a secret, even though you can trust us?" Chase then answered the question with this " Fears. "

_Fears?_ Mabel thought. _What fears? I need to find out._ " What fears Chase? " She asked, as Chase shook his head no. Causing Mabel to grow in curiosity. _Curious. Mostly curious._ She thought, as Chase stood up, and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly the phone rang. " I'll get it! " Mabel yelled, answering the phone. Hearing these brief words. " Stan! I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME! HELP! PLEASE! HELP! " Suddenly, static erased the call, as Mabel panicked, jumping away from the phone. " WHO THE?! "

**Well, thats all for now. Sorry for not giving alot, I'm planning on posting Steven Universe: The Boom within minutes after this is done. Who was the mysterious caller? HOW DID HE/SHE know Stan?! FIND OUT! NEXT TIME! Anyways, Thanks for reading, leave a review, and for Doctor Who fans check out my profile for a Poll that YOU get to select, on who The Doctor's Son is! See ya next time! TF17 out!**


	7. Discoveries

**Sorry for no update as of late, I will finally be able to resume these stories weekly, except for Feb.13-14. But, I will be back on the 15th, to update all of my stories on that day. So, we've gotten that handled, lets start the story!**

Mabel sat in the hallway, her knees holding her chin up while her arms were wrapped around her shins, she was still shaking from the phone call that occurred not 4 minutes ago, as Stan finally walked into the hall with a cup of coffee. " Mabel? You okay? " Stan asked, crouching next to Mabel putting his spare hand on her shoulder. She was cold, shaking, and by her face, scared.

" Y-Yes... I'm fine... " She replied, standing up as her legs wouldn't allow her, so she fell back Stan catching her. " DIPPER! CHASE GET IN HERE! " Stan yelled, as only Chase came. " Stan! What happened? Dipper left with Wendy already! " Chase told him, as he looked to his right. Mabel lie there shaking. " Mabel!" He screamed as he ran towards her and crouched next to her, taking her hand. " What happened? " He asked.

" I... A phone call... Staticy, knew you Stan... Sounded like an old man... Sounded like you. " She said, pointing to Stan. " H-How did he? " Stan said with wide eyes, as he shook his head, and spoke again. " You talked to my brother... He disappeared nearly 27 years ago. Follow me. " Stan said, as he stood Chase helping Mabel up, as Stan started walking to the snack vending machine. He entered a code, as suddenly, it slid open. " What? " Stan walked in, as Chase carried Mabel the rest of the way down the stairs.

As they reached the bottom, a light came on revealing a room. Full of buttons, levers, and switches. And in the other side of the room... A large upside down Triangle stood, as four circle objects stood, two on the floor, two on the ceiling above them. " What is this place Stan? " Chase asked. " This is where my brother disappeared. " Stan said, pointing to the triangle. He hit another button, as it then started glowing blue, and activated. The door opened, as Stan walked into the room, with Chase and Mabel. Upon closer examination, the Triangle had a hole in the center with 16 symbols. " Woah. " Mabel and Chase said, as then the hole in the middle grew blue, and a wind came out.

" This is where he disappeared, I told him not to... He ignored, and jumped in... But something malfunctioned. The last thing I heard from him was that he saw... Bill. " At the speaking of Bill's name, Mabel cringed and Stan looked disgusted. But Chase, he froze. "... Chase? You okay? " He touched Chase's shoulder as suddenly, he backed off. " Bill... I know him. That pyramid with the top hat and bow tie? " Chase asked, Stan nodding, but confused. " I know him, he's the reason I moved here... He said he wanted me to do something for him. I denied then he caused... Bad things to happen.. " Chase said as he looked down, a tear escaped his eye, as Bill's voice suddenly appeared.

" Hello Again Stan, Chase, and Mabel! " The pyramid said, with a smug voice. " You've got some nerve!" Chase began as Bill interrupted him. " Yeah yeah, I got nerves! But. Stan, this is about your brother, Stanley. I suppose I can bring him back, for a price. " Bill said, Stan shaking his head no. " You did this to him. YOU DID IT! And you can't bribe me. Not that easy... " Stan said, putting Chase behind him, as Chase pushed forward, handing Stan, Mabel. " Kid, what are you doing. " Stan asked, as Chase spoke something to himself.

" Something I should've done LONG AGO! " Chase yelled as he threw two lightning bolts at Bill, who dodged easily. " Why do you put up Chase? You know you can't hurt me! " Bill said, angering Chase even more as he shot more and more. " Come on! I'll tell you the secret of your origins! THE ELECTRIC'S ORIGINS! " Bill said, as Chase stopped. "... What's the catch. " Chase said, Bill laughing. " You were always smart Chase, but not smart enough. The Catch is, I take your body. " Bill said, Chase growling. " Stan. Let's go. Get in the portal. " Chase said, as Stan stepped back a bit. " Let's go... " Stan said, walking to the portal.

" I'm getting you back Stanley... " Stan said, as Mabel looked at Chase. " CHASE! Are you coming?! " She said, Chase nodding as he walked towards them. Suddenly, Bill screamed in anger. " I WILL GET YOU ON MY SIDE ONE DAY CHASE! ONE DAY! " Bill screamed, as he disappeared. " Screw off. " Chase said, before jumping up, and being sucked in as Stan threw Mabel with Chase, and jumped up himself. A moment later, they were in Gravity Falls again... But something was different. The name was... It was Sllaf Ytivarg. " Sllaf Ytivarg? I have no idea how to pronounce that... " Chase said, as his form of the pronunciation sounded like Slav Yitivarg. And they agreed to it.

" Now lets find your brother Stan. " Chase said, the portal still open as suddenly, a car swerved and stopped, as an old man with a chin similar to Stan's but it was a butt chin. " Stan? " He said, as two kids appeared, they looked exactly like Dipper and Mabel. " If Dipper were here he'd freak out. " Chase said with a smirk. As Mabel let out a laugh. She jumped out of his arms, as she tried to stand. She was fine now.

" Stanley! " Stan said before hugging the man, as they hugged each-other. " What took you so long? " Stanley said, as he smiled. " Had to find all the books, they disappeared again then Dipper found the third book, Gideon found. You remember The Gideon family, well they had a son that was a little... turd. He found the second book, and I found the first... I managed to get them all and activate the portal a first time, now this is the second time. Come on lets go I came for you only. " Stan said, as Stanley shook his head no. " Sorry, I can't leave. Not at this moment though. " Stanley said, Stan raising his eyebrow.

" Why not? " Stan said, as Stanley began to explain. " This is another universe's Gravity Falls. But named Sllaf Ytivarg, This is a place where well.. Bill took over the world. And you must be talking about Lil' Gideon. He's the leader of our Rebellion. " Stanley said as Mabel widened her eyes " LIES! LIES! " She screamed while the other universes Mabel, spoke. " Missy! Quiet! Stanford could hear us! My names Lebam by the way, and this is, Reppid. Wait... Chase? Is that you? " Reppid said, finally turning his head to Chase. " Yeah, that's my name.. Why? " Chase asked, as Reppid smiled " Nice to see you again. " Stanley finally turned his head, and saw Chase. " Chase! How long has it been? " He asked, Chase puzzled. " I don't know what you're talking about...This is the first time I was here... " Chase said, while Stanley figured it out quick. " Ah, Bill must've erased your family's memory and sent them to Stan's universe.. I met your grandfather, you existed still, he knew how to transport to the other universe. And he met the Author... of the 3 journals. "

" The Author's still alive right? " Stanley said, Stan shrugging with Mabel. " Dang. But anyways, Chase, you and your family originally were here, but...you fought him with your mother, and your father. All three of you got knocked out and your brains were wiped clean of memory, but a few memories were allowed, by Bill. " Stanley said, Chase widening his eyes. " Thats why I hate Bill so much... and that explains why he said nice to see me again. But, I didn't know why I said something I should've done years ago. Must mean my memory's beginning to come back... But... weird.. " Chase said, Stanley smiling. " Good! Thats great, we need you back! " Ripped said, with a smile. " Yeah. " Lebam said, and Stanley nodded in agreement. " Lets go back to base. Lil' Gideon will be happy you've arrived. Or as he's called in this universe Noedig We call 'im Noed for short.. " Stanley said, as the trio of Stanley, Ripped, and Lebam got into the car, as Stan, Mabel, and Chase got in the back. The car began to start up, and swerve as it drove back the way it came.

**Stanley is found! But it appears that Chase has come originally from this universe, but how, and why was he sent to the Gravity Falls Universe? Find out next time on Gravity Falls: A New Beginning! Don't forget to leave a Review, and Follow and Favorite for more! TF17 out!**


	8. The Battle Against Bill

**Hey guys! Sorry for not showing up on time, I got back late in the mornin on February 19th. But, anywho. LETS GET ON TO THE STORY!**

Upon arrival to the Kcahs Yretsym, pronounced: Cash Retsim. " Well.. Kcahs Yretsym. The Mystery Shack but backwards... Strange. " Mabel said, looking at Chase beside her, who held his head. For the past half-hour he had been feeling pain in his head, as memories returned from his past.. " Chase. You alright? " Mabel questioned, putting her hand on his back, rubbing. While Lebam and Ripped chatted with Stanford, Stanley explaining what happened. Apparently, when Stanford opened the portal many years ago, and Stanley was sucked in. Stanley met Chase, and his family. Bill's reign of terror begun in Slaff Ytivarg. Bill captured Chase's mother and father, Chase ran off alone to rescue his family, only to be sent to the universe Mabel came from. " Wow. " Stanford said, cocking his head back.

" Yeah, and really we've been fighting against Bill for quite some time, and we're here. " Stanley said, getting out the car, where Chase's pain stopped. " Agh.. " Chase groaned, looking at Mabel as he smiled. " Chase? You alright dude? " Ripped said, raising an eye brow. " Yeah. " Chase spoke, as he got out the car with the group. " Welcome to the Mystery Shack.. Well in this universe, Kcahs Yretsym. The rebellion's inside. " Stanley said, as he walked in with Lebam, Ripped, Chase, Stanford, and Mabel. This universe's Mystery Shack looked almost identical to the universe Stanford came from. Only difference was, a flag with the golden pyramid with an eye engraved, and a top hat stood above a door way, around it, was a circle with a line through it. " Noedig! An old friend has returned! And he brings my brother and my brother's great-niece. " Stanley shouted, as a door opened, a boy looking exactly like Gideon, only his hair was shaved down and went back as a mullet. He had an eye-patch over his right eye, and a knife sheathed on his right hip.

"... Chase. Nice to see you again. " Noedig said, smiling. " Lebam, Ripped. Get inside and work on the Information Complex Mainframe. " He ordered as Lebam and Ripped ran in the room. " Who are the other two Stanley? " Noedig said, Stanley smiling. " My brother, Stanford. And his Great-Niece and my grand-daughter Mabel. " Stanley announced, Noedig smiling and nodding. " Welcome to the Rebellion. I take it these guys are from another universe as you said before? " Noedig said, while Stanley nodded. " Good. Feel welcome, Stanford and Mabel. Come with me, Chase it's great to have you back. " Noedig finished while he walked in the room, upon entering with Mabel, Stanford, and Chase. The room was large, it had silver walls, it had multiple computer mainframes alike the one from Stanford's lab back in the secret room below the Shack. " Chase. We're gonna need you back in the front lines, think you can handle it? " Noedig said, Chase looking confused. " Handle what? 'Parently Bill erased my memory as well as my mother and fathers. " " Ah, well. Hopefully this will refresh your memory. " Noedig said before pulling out a pistol, and pulling the trigger, it hit Chase as an electronic shock went though his body. " AHH! " He screamed as Mabel panicked.

A few hours later, Chase awoke. " The heck was that for Noedig? " He said while standing up. " Memories came back. But ouch! " He continued, while Noedig chuckled. " Sorry, just a memory protocol. Haha! Anyways, Chase. We need you back on the front lines. And, as a welcome back gift. I got you this.. " Noedig said, as an army of robots with mini-guns connected as their right forearm and a sword as a left forearm. " Your own army to take into our next battle. It takes place at... The North-West manor. Mabel, you may know an old friend. Pacifica? " Noedig said as Mabel nodded. " Well. They were brought here for a while, one of their biggest secrets I suppose. They built the Manor and we kicked them out because they didn't even give the slightest thank you. " Noedig explained, as Chase cocked his head back.

" Hm. That actually would explain alot y'know. " Chase chuckled. " These beauties are wonderful. And I would be- " Chase stopped himself from finishing, as he turned his head to Mabel. " Hm. Mabel.. Do you want me to go into battle? " Chase asked her, Mabel looking at him and shrugging " I.. Do what you want, Chase. Just.. Be safe. " Mabel smiled as she hugged Chase, he would return the hug taking in this very moment. " Okay. Then. Noedig, put me in the front lines! " Chase said, as Noedig nodded walking to the announcement room. " Attention everyone, Rebellion Soldier number 285-234 has returned! He will be leading you all in the attack against the one controlling us all. Bill! " Noedig finished, as a large amount of cheering escaped. " The usual Chase! They love you like always. Are you ready for battle? " Noedig said, Chase nodding. " Then. This shall be THE FINAL BATTLE! " Noedig yelled, earning more cheering. " We leave to battle at 5:50. " Noedig said, continuing from there. " So. Be prepared! " He shut off the microphone before walking towards Chase and Mabel, Stanford had disappeared somewhere with his brother.

" Chase. Would you like Mabel to be kept safe with an army guarding her? " Noedig asked, Chase nodding as he looked at Mabel and smiled. " Yes. Do everything to make sure she is alive, scar free. " He looked at Noedig, as Noedig nodded. " Will do. " Noedig said before walking somewhere else. " Mabel, I'll be back. And I'll be alright. " He shifted his eyes towards the clock which showed 5:30, 20 minutes remaining. " I know Chase. Just, make sure these guys are free by the end of this. " Mabel told him, as Chase nodded kissing her cheek as he smiled again. Mabel though, she smiled as well. But was worried of what would happen in the battle. They spent twenty minutes gazing in eachothers eyes when they were startled by Ripped. " Commander it's time to leave. " Ripped said as Chase nodded and bid Mabel farewell until he returns.

As he left, Mabel decided to do something. There was tic-tac-toe, she won! Another game they played for a while was Hide 'n' seek. She spent a boring hour doing nothing but talking to the guys protecting her. She spent another boring hour, it was nearly 8... she was hoping Chase gets back soon. Suddenly, through the door, 16 of the Rebellion soldiers came dashing in, carrying a bed like thing as they were panicking. On the bed... Chase. " CHASE! " Mabel screamed as she dashed towards the table, worried of his injuries. " Mabel... I... We... Succeeded.." Chase spoke out, but it was slowed by gasping. Mabel started to get teary eyed. " What happened?! " she asked, then my sadness turned to anger... " WHAT HAPPENED?! " She screamed, this time someone telling her in fear. " He used his Electric powers against Bill... It took alot of people down, but Bill. It erased Bill from the universe, and your universe. H-He was injured by Bills final attack... " The man explained, stuttering in fear.

Mabels heart shattered, will Chase live? " Chase... What did Bill do? " She asked, a man explaining to her. Bill had thrown a spear before being hit by Chase's electricity power, Chase got hit... Mabel started to bawl her eyes out. Chase was going to die she thought. But then, a hand touched her cheek, Chase. " I'll be alright Mabel... I'll be fine... " Chase last said before falling limp, everyone panicking as her world just shattered into pieces.. Chase... was injured. Stanford and Stanley appeared finally.. Just hearing the news as they comforted the crying Mabel. " It'll be okay... " Stanley said to his grand-daughter, as Stanford looked at Chase's limp body, there was a heartbeat monitor, as he was alive, Chase's heartbeat was steady as well. Medics were covering the wound with bandages, they were panicking in keeping Chase alive as they moved quickly. In a few hours, the Rebellion soldiers were celebrating their victory, and their freedom that they earned. Mabel was depressed, she sat while she waited for the results of this surgery to save Chase. Stanford would occasionally go in, to check the heart monitor, and so far he was doing well.

A few hours of waiting, the head medic finally came to Mabel with a smile. " Mabel, Chase is fine and well. We've removed all deadly items, and we've bandaged him up so he will live to see another day. You can see him now. " The medic said, as Mabel pushed past him and dashed in the room, running towards the side of Chase. " Chase! " She said before hugging Chase who hugged her back. " Hey.. Ouch! " He winced in pain, as he held his back with one hand. Mabel stepping back. " Sorry! " She said, Chase smiling as he would speak again. " It's fine. Just, I can't make sudden movement.. Thank goodness you're okay. " He smiled as she smiled back. " Yeah. You had me scared... I was worried... " She would sit in the nearby chair after she pulled it to beside Chase. " Don't worry. " Chase said. And as soon as Mabel looked at him again, she stopped.. Chase had kissed her. Stan and his brother walked in and jumped back out as they saw it, then they peeked in. " Well.. It's nice to know he's alright at least. " Stanley said, Stanford agreeing. For Mabel, it was a great day of her life.

**Okay! Chase successfully defeated Bill, the golden triangle, but for a price. Chase was injured and he was healed in time, and now Mabel had her world broken, and repaired! What happens next? Will Chase go to Mabel's home, or will he stay in the universe they're in now?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME! Don't forget, Review, Follow, and Favorite for more! TF17out!**


	9. The Return Home

**Hey guys, sorry for no update! I'll be updating one story per week so my schedule is facing some changes. I've been off due to school, please leave a review and favorite and follow to get more chapters! Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated. I've been at a writers block as well, so I'm just now getting back to writing. Hopefully I can return to my 5 chapter a week. Anyways, lets go!  
**

Mabel would be asleep on the hospital bed, where Chase lay as just not a day ago, it was revealed that Stanley was the author of all 3 journals. Oh what a story she has for Dipper, it would freak him out! Upon awaking in the morning sun shining against her eyes, Mabel slowly opened them, her eyeball seeming to use the eyelids as blankets if they were cold and still tired. She'd yawn, as the 12 fingered-grandfather would walk in, smiling as he did. " Morning, Mabel. " Stanley said, Mabel turning.

" Hey grandpa. " Mabel would say, standing up as she stretched her arms and legs. " You hungry? We got pancakes, Chase want some? " Stanley would ask, Mabel waking Chase up who sat up and raked through his hair. " Morning Chase. You want some pancakes? " Mabel asked him, as his eyes widened. " Yes. Who. Doesn't. Want. Pancakes?! " Chase would say, looking directly at Stanley who laughed. " Alright. Two plates of pancakes Neodig! " Stanley would shout, Noedig replying with a shout of yes back.

" Who doesn't want pancakes? " Mabel said, Chase laughing as he planted his lips on Mabel's cheek, her cheeks becoming red. Chase would then stand up, Mabel tilting her head to the right, allowing her hair to fall down. " What are you smiling about? " Chase would ask, turning his head over his shoulder and looking down. " AH! " He jumped wrapping the gown around his back, and blushing. " Hah, cute. " Mabel would say, smiling as she jumped off the bed and landed on the floor, holding Chase's hand as they walked out. " Hold on, I gotta see if my uniform is still here. " Chase would walk to the right of the hall, walking in the third door labeled ' Command Locker Room '.

A few minutes later, Chase exited the room in a red one-piece. It had a zipper that lead from the waist to the collar, and a few badges on his left sleeve. " Well? " Chase said, spreading his arms out, as Mabel chuckled. " I like it. I really do. " Mabel smiled as Chase wrapped his arms around Mabel, and winked. They began to walk to the cafeteria, and when they arrived. It was packed.

The cafeteria was a grey, casual military cafeteria. But the food smelled as if the chefs were professionals at a 5-star restaurant. " My gosh. It smells so good. I hope it's pancakes. " The injured soldiers from yesterdays battle sat and ate, as they looked over to their rights and lefts, they all stood and saluted in one formation. " At ease, boys. No need to be so stiff soldiers. " The soldiers laughed at Chase's joke, Mabel and Chase both grabbing pancakes, as they sat with the soldiers. " Mabel, I want you to meet Second-In-Command of my battalion yesterday, General Eibbor. We all call him Bor for short, its easier. "

" Yo Mabel. " Bor said, his hair slicked back and white, as his military outfit was similar to Chase's own, but had a red heart with stitches. " Chase, I just remembered something I wanted to ask. When we came here, you told me that you knew Bill. How did you meet him though? What happened before you came to Gravity Falls? " Mabel would ask Chase, his head dropping. " Well. As you know, we came from here. But.. It was what happened when we first came to this universe. "

Suddenly, a flash would appear, as a young Chase ran through the back yard, a smile on his face. He held a plastic sword in his hands, as him and his friends were playing a game called ' Hide or Fight ' It would basically start out as Hide 'n' Seek, then when the seeker found one of the hiders, the hider had a choice: Give up, or Fight to continue playing. So Chase ran around, around age 11 as he saw some red liquid sliding down a tree.

" Huh? Nathan! Stop playing around! Why are you trying to trick me! " Chase said, looking around the tree to see a golden pyramid, as it turned, it revealed to have blood splattered all over it's physical body, and it had a single eye. " AH! " He screamed, as the pyramid would float towards the young Chase, only 11 years old and already near death by the ruthless pyramid. " Hello, Chase! " The pyramid spoke, a sudden spark in Chase's eyes encouraged him to jump up, and strike the pyramid with a sword, to no avail.

" Hahaha! " The pyramid would laugh, Chase gripping his head after being smacked down by the pyramid. Chase would scream, shortly later yelling " Bill! " He would proceed to stand up, and sprint towards the pyramid, tackling Bill against the tree, and slamming his fist into his eye, electricity crackling, as suddenly, another friend of Chase appeared. His name was John, and as soon as he saw Chase's power, his eye's grew wide, and he ran to help Chase. He would grab a stick, and hit Bill with it, only to have Bill hit John in the head with hit, sending him to the ground, and the stick breaking. " See ya later, kid! " Bill would say, a top hat appearing as he lifted it off his head, as suddenly Chase would be sent back, a spiral appearing and disappearing like a snap.

Chase would growl, looking over at John, who lay on the ground, blood trickling from the side of his head. " Mom! Dad! " Chase would yell, tears falling out of his eyes. Shortly, both Claudia and Adam running outside, catching the sight as they'd immediately dash towards Chase, pulling him from John's dead body. John's blond hair, now turned a crimson color, would blow in the wind, as Claudia proceeded to call the officials. Afterwards, no culprit would be found. A few years later, they moved to Gravity Falls.

" And this pretty much brings us up to date. " Chase would say, already seated with no food along with Mabel. " Wow, you've had a harsh childhood. " Mabel said, Chase smirking. " Hey. I avenged John and Nathan, didn't I? " He'd chuckle, as he would let his lips come in contact with Mabel's own. Mabel would then smile, nodding. " You sure did Chase, so what now? Do we go back home or, what? " Mabel would ask, raising her eyebrow, as Chase would let his index finger land onto his chin. " I'd say we go back home. " He'd smile, speaking again. " For you guys. And so we don't abandon Dipper as he wonders where we are! " He'd laugh, Mabel as well.

A couple of minutes later, after gathering clothes, Mabel, Stan, Chase, and Stanley would walk towards the open portal, waving their goodbyes to Noedig, Ripped, Lebam, and their new leader, Bor. They'd walk through, Dipper inside the portal room, eyes widened. " What the? Where were you guys?! " Dipper would ask, Mabel running to Dipper hugging him, as Dipper would stop. Mabel after releasing the strangled Dipper, would smile. " You guys owe me an explanation! " Dipper would say, a smirk growing on Chase's face. " Well, here goes. " He'd say, as he began his explanation.

**Alright guys! Thanks for reading this hard worked Chapter, and not the last, I've been busy though. I will hopefully update weekly with the other stories! Please favorite, follow for more. And Don't forget, Leave a Review guys! TF17 OUT! **


End file.
